legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P10/Transcript
(Tenya is seen beaten and bruised as he's kicked away by Lex) Lex: Weak. (Tenya is seen getting back up slowly in pain as Lex stops in front of him) Lex: I thought you said you could beat me kid. Some challenger you proved to be. Tenya: You're....wrong! Lex: Really? And how so? Tenya: You're nothing but a cocky punk! A hero with no sense of justice or respect for others! Lex: I do have respect thank you very much. Tenya: For your team, yes. Us? No. Lex: Why should I? You're all cowards. Tenya: You're wrong about that...! Lex: Really? Tell you what, what's your hero name boy? Tenya: Huh? Lex: I know you U.A types always like to become delusional with your little names. So tell me, what's yours huh? (Tenya is silent before he's kicked back by Lex) Lex: Say it dammit! I wanna hear you say it! (Lex kicks Tenya in the stomach) Lex: Last chance....Say it, now. (Tenya lands on his feet as his head is lowered) Tenya: You want to know my hero name...? Lex: Yes! SO SAY IT! Tenya: Fine... I'll tell you... I come from a family of heroes. And there is a hero among us. One which was once my brother's name. Now I honor him by taking on the hero name passed on to us. (Tenya lifts his head showing pure determination) Tenya: I! Am Ingenium! The Turbo Hero! *Charges up Engines* AND I WILL NOT BACK DOWN FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!! Lex: Wha- (Tenya jumps up and kicks Lex in the jaw) Lex: WHAT?! (Lex is knocked back as he quickly recovers) Tenya: This is your end Lex! Prepare to face your punishment! (Lex smiles as he pulls a frag grenade from out of nowhere) Lex: Be still my heart. (Lex pulls the pin on the grenade. It then cuts to Kyle and Emily as they're seen messing around with Mina, Denki and Jiro as they're caught under Kyle's hallucination world) Kyle: Now THIS is a show! Mina: Whoever you are, don't hurt us please! Denki: We don't deserve this! Emily: It's kinda sad, but I can't help but mess with these U.A punks! Kyle: Yeah! (Kyle trips Jiro who falls to the ground) Jiro: AHG! Kyle: Haha! Nice. Mina: Jiro! Jiro: Okay, now we're just being toyed with! Emily: You know you are! Kyle: Can't hear us remember? Emily: I know sweetie. (The two start laughing. As they laugh, Jiro stands up as she gets mad) Jiro: Whoever's doing this... KNOCK IT OFF!! (Jiro turns around and he earphone jacks manage to hit Kyle and Emily) Kyle: GAAH! WHAT?! Jiro: Hey! I found someone! Mina: Huh? Denki: Really? (Emily pulls the jacks away as they step away and walk around to the other side of the group) Jiro: Someone's definitely standing here with us. Mina: How are we supposed to find them? (Mina is then kicked down by Kyle) Kyle: We have no time Emily, start attacking! Emily: Got it! (Emily's hand glows hot with energy as she kicks Denki down as she grabs his face, burning it) Denki: GAAAAH!!! Emily: Eat this! Jiro: Quick Denki, attack now! (Denki uses his Quirk and electrifies Emily, knocking her out as he is freed from Kyle's spell. He then sits up holding his face with one hand) Denki: Huh, extreme pain must remove the effect! (Denki stands up and smacks Jiro, causing her to become free from the spell) Jiro: OW! Denki: Sorry, it was for your own good! Jiro: *gasp* Mina! (The two turn as Kyle is seen holding Mina up with a knife to her neck) Mina: Guys? Guys where are you?! Kyle: Well ain't this an interesting development? Jiro: Let her go! Kyle: Oh, I don't think so. See, she's still under my enchantment. As long as she's in there, I can force her to do whatever I want. Denki: Huh? Kyle: Watch. (Kyle uses his magic and puts Mina under his control) Jiro: Oh no. Kyle: There we go! Now we're talking! Denki: Mina? Mina:........ Kyle: Now then, let's get started shall we? (Kyle signals Mina to attack as she holds onto globs of acid) Jiro: Oh crap. Denki: Remember, extreme pain breaks the spell. Just smack her and we're fine. Jiro: Got it. Kyle: Ashido, ATTACK!! (Mina rushes the two. Before she strikes, the scene cuts to Miles, Izuku and Shoto running toward Chris) Izuku: Chris! Chris: Oh boy. (Chris looks over as he arms himself) Chris: More whelps. (Chris steps out from behind the barricade as the three stop in front of him) Miles: Hello Chris. Chris: Mr. Morales. A traitor as always. Miles: Traitor? Chris: You joined U.A. And for that, you shall be punished swiftly. Izuku: Jeez Miles, you never said your class had this much pride. Miles: You didn't need to know. Chris: Pride? I don't call it pride, I call it power. Shoto: Power? Chris: We surpass you in strength kids. We all know Gifts are much more powerful than a run of the mill Quirk. Izuku: You sure do sound cocky. Chris: And you sound like complete idiots. Miles I thought you would've been better than this. Miles: I still am. Chris: Jeez....Peter must be rolling over in his grave right now. (Miles is silent as he slowly clenches a fist) Miles: What....? Chris: You heard me. Izuku: Miles, calm down. Shoto: Don't stoop to his level. (Alex and Craig are seen watching this) Alex: Oooh… Chris DID NOT just say that... Craig: What did he say? Alex: Something the ends with me kicking the crap outta him when this whole thing is over.... (The scene returns to Chris and the others) Chris: Oooh that must've got you real riled up huh Morales? You gonna kill me? You gonna do the one thing no hero's supposed to do? Oh wait till Peter feels that one down in hell! Miles: ENOUGH! (Miles hits Chris with a web and pulls himself forward, ramming his foot into his chest, knocking him back) Miles: I'm gonna make you eat those words you cocky asshole! Izuku: We all are! (Chris stands up and arms himself with a sword) Chris: Then come at me Spider. (The three rush toward Chris. It then cuts to Lex and Tenya as Lex is seen appearing behind Tenya and punching him away) Lex: Oooh, too bad! (Tenya lands on the ground before standing back up glaring at Lex) Lex: Your little friend up there couldn't beat me. What makes you think you can? Tenya: Because! I am a hero! (Tenya runs toward Lex who appears behind him) Lex: So? (Lex trips Tenya mid run) Lex: What does that have to do with it? (Lex walks over to Tenya) Lex: You're still weak. Tenya: That's where you're wrong Lex! Lex: Really? Prove it then, show me what- (Momo is then seen punching Lex in the face much to Tenya and Lex's surprise) Lex: WHAT?! Momo: Leave him alone! (Lex falls in pain before slowly getting back up. Tenya does the same) Tenya: I thought I told you to stay back. Momo: You looked....like you needed help. Tenya: I can stop him, just stay- (Lex appears before the two and kicks Momo back before he cuts Tenya's face with a dagger) Lex: Looks like we're getting violent then! (Lex pounces Tenya as he tries stabbing him with his dagger) Lex: Now it's finished! Tenya: No...NEVER!! (Lex laughs before a thud noise is heard. Lex suddenly looks blank down at Tenya, stopping the knife) Lex: Huh....? (Lex falls unconscious as Momo is seen behind him holding a small doll she used to knock him out) Momo: Got him. (Lex is seen unconscious on the ground as Tenya stands back up) Tenya: Thanks. Momo: Yeah....Don't mention it...... (Momo passes out as Tenya grabs her as she falls) Tenya: *sigh* Not again. (Tenya looks around to find most of the combatants have all been knocked out) Tenya: Hmm, it seems the fight is almost over now. We just need hold out a bit longer. (Erin is seen watching as she stands next to a fallen Tsuyu) Erin:.... Lex is down... Looks like I may need to stop holding back if we want to win this... But... Should I really? (Tom approaches Erin) Tom: Hey Erin. (Erin looks at Tom and finds him beaten and battered. His left arm is also seen missing) Erin: Oh man, Tom! Tom: It's fine it's fine. It's just a scratch. Erin: But-But your arm! Tom: I can replace it remember? Not that hard. Erin: You should probably go sit out Tom. Tom: No way, I can still keep going. Erin: No, you're sitting out right now! Tom: But- Erin: No buts! Now go! Tom: I-....Fine. (Tom walks off. Erin then notices Kyle as he and Emily are seen unconscious on the ground) Jiro: About time. (Mina is seen shaking her head from Kyle's brainwashing) Mina: Aww....My head. Denki: You okay? Mina: Yeah, I'll be alright. Miles: Hey guys! (The group looks over as Miles, Izuku and Shoto are seen being overwhelmed by Chris) Miles: Little help?! Denki: Oh yeah, hold up! (The group runs over to help the others. Erin is seen following suit) Erin: Chris! (Chris looks over at Erin and smirks) Chris: Well you took your precious time! Erin: Well sorry, I had other things to deal with! (Erin joins Chris's side) Chris: Well, you wanna help me end this fight? (Erin looks around, finding no one else standing before looking back at Chris) Erin: Let's do it. Chris: Perfect. (Chris and Erin arm themselves as they glare at the remaining U.A students. Alex and Craig are then seen in the stands watching) Alex: This is it man. Craig: The final fight of The Battle Royale! So awesome! Alex: I just hope Erin and Chris can beat this. It's a six on two down there. Craig: They got this Alex! You know they do! Alex: I hope so. (The two continue to watch as the group below begins fighting. Chris is seen pulling two swords out of his vortex before rushing the U.A team members) Chris: Losing is not one of the options on the table right now Erin! Erin: Alright, let's do it! (Erin rushes in as frost grows on her hands) Miles: Hold your ground guys, we got this! Izuku: Yeah, let's- (Erin hits Izuku with an ice blast, knocking him away) Miles: Ah come on Deku... (Miles's Spidey Sense goes off as he dodges an attack from Chris) Chris: Ha! Now I got you! (Chris pulls a mace from his vortex. Before he strikes however, Miles hits him in the eyes with webbing) Chris: GAH!! Dammit kid! (Chris stumbles back as he tries to pull the webs free) Mina: Nice one Mi- AHH! Erin: Aha! Caught you off guard! (Erin runs toward Mina charging up ice) Erin: This victory belongs to us! (Alex is seen in the stands smiling) Alex: Come on Erin...! Come on! Craig: Do it! (The scene returns to Erin as she's about to attack) Erin: EAT THIS!!! (Erin goes in for the attack before she's suddenly knocked out by Chris who accidentally hits her in the head with his mace as he continues struggling with the web) Chris: Huh? Who'd I just hit?! Denki: Uhhhh.... (Alex and Craig are seen in the stands stunned and shocked) Alex and Craig:......... Craig: WHAT?!! (Chris pulls the webbing free as he sees what he did) Chris: Uhhh....Oh no. (Miles runs up and punches Chris as he's caught off guard, knocking him out as Miles and his friends stand victorious) Alex: No way. Announcer: Team Firestorm has been exhausted. Class 1-A wins The Battle Royale! (The crowd cheers as Alex, Craig and the rest of Firestorm are seen staring jaws slack in shock) Zachary: What the hell?! (Lex is seen waking up holding his head as he sees the victorious heroes) Lex: *growls* No.....! (Kyle and Emily also wake up and see the results) Kyle: Ah dammit! Emily: Oh come on! (The Firestorm members all get up and start heading toward the locker room) Lex: Come on guys....Award ceremony's coming up. (The group enters the locker rooms. They're all then seen huddled inside as Lex stands in front of them) Lex: Guys, I cannot even begin to share how disappointed I am. You all lost. (The heroes sit confused) Jack: We lost...? Erin: You lost too Lex! Lex: Maybe, but at what cost? I entrusted you all to carry us to the big leagues and yet here we are at the beginning with a bunch of sissies! (Lex then looks over at a maintenance clone moping the floor) Lex: Even that waste of space Ninety-Nine has more smarts and skill than the rest of you, and he's nothing but a janitor! 99: You....You don't give your team enough credit kid. Lex: You're all just pathetic. I...need to go cool off before I get any worse. Just please....try harder next time. (Lex leaves the room as the group watches) Tom: Jerk. Erin: Strange. He's usually not that mean. Jack: Well, we should probably get ready. That award ceremony's starting soon. Chris: Yeah. *looks over at Erin* Oh and Erin? Erin: Yeah? Chris: Sorry about hitting you earlier. Erin: It's fine Chris. It was an accident. Chris: Yeah. Zachary: Well, let's go get ready guys. (The group stands up and starts to leave as they walk past 99) Kyle: Sorry about the mess Ninety-Nine. 99: Oh, it's okay kids. Nice try out there. Jack: Thanks man. 99: Don't mention it. (99 continues working as the Firestorm team heads out to the arena where the crowd is heard cheering. They're then met by Lex) Lex: Hey guys. Erin: Lex. Lex: Look, I just...wanted to say sorry for back there. I- Erin: Wasn't yourself? Lex: Yeah. Jack: You're still having trouble with your Shadow Side huh? Lex: Yeah, that's why I was so violent in there. I'm sorry. Kyle: I don't think we're the ones you need to apologize to. (Lex turns and sees Momo and Tenya talking to Alex and Craig) Lex: Oh man.... Alex: Man I can't believe you guys were able to BEAT Lex! Momo: I'm honestly amazed myself... Tenya: He was so much stronger then us. Craig: But it was awesome! You guys did great! (The others are seen with Lex as he looks over scared) Tom: Go on man. Emily: You gotta apologize. Lex: *sigh* Fine. Here we go... (The 4 then notice Lex) Momo: Oh boy... Tenya: Think he might be mad? Alex: Who knows with Lex. But I gotta leave you guys. Craig needs to talk to his brother. I need to go see my sister. And have a little talk with Chris... *Starts to leave* HEY! CHRIS! Craig: Bye guys! *Leaves* (The two leave as Lex walks up to Tenya and Momo slightly unnerved) Lex: Hey guys.... Tenya: Lex. Lex: Look, I uhh.... Momo: Yeah? Lex: I...just wanted to say sorry....about...all of that back there. Tenya: Sorry? Lex: Yeah. I uhhhh....kinda let the battle get to me was all. Momo: Really? Lex: A little bit, yeah. Just know that I didn't mean everything I said. The heat of the moment brought out a darker side to me. Tenya: It's fine Lex. The desire to win is a corrupting thing. Lex: Yeah, I guess. Momo: Just try not to hurt anyone as bad as you did me again. Lex: What do you mean? When did I hurt you? Momo: But you- (Momo is seen completely healed of her injuries as she looks in shock) Momo: Huh?! Lex: I think you were just overreacting. All I see is a small cut on your arm. (Momo looks at her arm, finding nothing) Lex: Oh, nevermind. (The announcer then shows up on stage) Announcer: Alright boys and girls! All participating teams and members approach for your awards! Lex: Well, here we go. (Lex walks back to his team as both sides step onto the stage) Chris: So, how'd it go? Lex: Good. They forgave me quite easily. Not something I expected to be honest. Kyle: You should feel lucky. With everything you did, they probably wouldn't have given you anything back forgiveness wise. Lex: True. Izuku: Hey... (The group looks toward Izuku) Izuku: Where'd Mineta go? (Lex suddenly remembers) Lex: Oh boy. (The group looks down as they find the trash can Mineta is trapped in) Mineta: Hello? Someone help me! Lex: I'll get him. (Lex pulls Mineta out of the trash can and he's covered in trash) Mineta: AHH I'M A MESS!! Lex: No you're not. Mineta: *Looks at him self as he's clean* Huh?? Lex: Jeez stop freaking out so much. Mineta: *Fearful moan* Eijiro: Hey come on already! Its time for our rewards! Mineta: *Gasp* YES!! (The two teams are gathered together) Announcer: Both U.A's Class 1-A and the Acadamy's Firestorm Team did excellent in this battle! one of the best fights ever seen! But today, U.A gets the honor of bringing the trophy home! (A big golden trophy is rolled out over the U.A everyone is amazed by this) Uraraka: Oh wow this is amazing! Denki: ALL RIGHT WE DID IT! Toru: Yeah! Cause we worked as a team! Shoto: Wasn't easy that's for sure. Izuku: Yeah. But hey, I'm proud to call each of you my classmates and friends! Mina: Aww Deku that's so sweet. (The Acadmy members are watching this) Erin: Ah well. Better luck next time guys. Tom: Hey you gotta admit, U.A's trained some strong heroes. Emily:... Yeah... I guess they did. Zach: Next time though, we'll win! Jack: Yeah we will. But for now, let's all just bow our heads and say good match. Erin: Well said Jack. (The Firestorm team watches with smiles on they're faces at U.A's victory, proud to call them they're rivals and promise to do better next time) TO BE CONTINED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts